


Lazy Afternoon Musings

by YUMEJlN



Series: F/O February 2020 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person pov, Established MC/Papyrus, F/O February 2020, Fluff, MC is non-binary, Other, Self-Indulgent, Some headcanons about skeleton monsters, sans speaks in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMEJlN/pseuds/YUMEJlN
Summary: F/O February Day 9 Prompt: Platonic F/OsSans keeps me company one afternoon.
Relationships: Sans & Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: F/O February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622002
Kudos: 1





	Lazy Afternoon Musings

**Author's Note:**

> ‘nother one originally from june last year. it’s not cheating i swear. feedback and rbs appreciated, this one has me soft uwu if you have any reader-insert requests, please feel free to comment!

I sit on the somewhat soft, carpeted living room floor, hugging my knees. (Is it really a living room if you live in a small apartment?) I’m leaning against someone comfortable, who’s probably asleep at this point. He leans against me, quietly humming, eyes blank and staring at the ceiling, his permanent grin plastered across his face, both arms pressing against the floor.

Not what I had expected when I found out Sans was going to come over and keep me company today, but then again, I’m not really sure what to expect.

“What’cha singing?”

“country roads.”

“Hell yeah.”

Papyrus caught wind about how lonely I felt sometimes whenever I’m left alone at home. It’s admittedly sometimes lonely and boring. Being his Great and Caring self, he decided to call up Sans this morning and ask him to hang out with me while he himself was gone for the whole day. Surprisingly, Sans said yes. Not that I think he doesn’t want to spend time with me, but I honestly thought he’d be busy doing one of his many shifts. But no, he’s free. And that’s a little comforting, even if I’m too embarrassed to admit that I need company. I don’t really want to bother him.

But now we’re here, sitting against each other’s backs in comfortable silence. How come he’s super comfy and _huggable_? It’s a bit confusing. Aren’t bones supposed to be super tough and hard and _un_ comfortable?

“Hey Sans,” I speak up, turning around a bit so I can crane my neck to see his face. “You’re skeletons, right?”

“hm?” he asks. “why’d ‘ja ask?”

“Nothing, really,” I reply curiously. “But you didn’t answer me.”

“heh. i guess we are.” he answers briefly and shrugs.

Unsatisfied, I raise my eyebrows slightly. “What do you mean, ‘I guess we are’? Aren’t you supposed to know?”

I feel him stir a bit against me. He puts both of his arms on his stomach, leaning against me more. “semantics. y’know, since there’s no one else like us around.”

I wiggle a bit to keep supporting myself and this heavy butt. “There isn’t?” I wonder aloud, immediately realizing afterwards that I probably should’ve kept it to myself. “Sorry.” I add softly. I don’t mean to push a sensitive topic.

“‘is ok. ‘ya ever wonder why you don’t see any other skeletons walking around? probably ‘cause we’re the only ones left.” He says nonchalantly. “and i mean, i guess we can call ourselves skeletons? but at the same time, i dunno. i mean, i can talk. skeletons aren’t supposed to do that. i can eat. and do a bunch of other stuff, like…sleep. heh.”

“I guess so.” I remark, thinking about it. “So you’re _technically_ just a subspecies of monster that look like skeletons but aren’t exactly skeletons, then?” I ask, trying to make sense and apply logic to what might be well beyond that. Who knows how monsters work, to be honest? They’re magic _and_ mysterious.

“yep.”

“Makes sense. I mean, you guys have magic so you can do stuff skeletons normally can’t.”

“there’s somethin’ i can’t do, though.”

I raise my eyebrows higher at him this time. “And that would be?”

Suddenly, I feel the weight against me get heavier and heavier. I get pushed forward lightly and groan. Sans starts to pretend to snore by literally saying “Z z z” aloud.

“You’re awake.” I say flatly.

“can’t support m’self.”

“ _Unbelievable_.”

I push Sans off of me, and he falls flat on the floor with a soft thud. I poke at his side. He doesn’t budge, nor does he open his eyes. He has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Your back is going to ache after this.”

“y’think that’s ever stopped me?”

I roll my eyes and plop onto the couch. I pat the seat next to me. “C’mon bonehead. The floor ain’t for sleeping.”

He raises his hand, snaps his finger, and teleports right next to me. “hey. this is way better than our lumpy couch.”

I pat my lap. He gives me a weird, hesitant look. I roll my eyes and nod. “It’s fine. Unless you don’t want to?”

“i think i prefer the floor.” he mumbles, holding his breath and awkwardly trying to lie down next to me, his face lightly tinted with pink, trying hard not to bump me in inopportune places. Finally, he manages to rest his head on my thighs, and he sighs a breath of relief. “i’m not too heavy, am i?”

“Well, Paps is lighter, but you’re fine.” I pat his head lightly.

He gives out a small “heh” and puts his arms under his head.

“Better?”

“better than a pillow. does papyrus do this often? feels like heaven. i’m never leaving.”

“Don’t push it, bro.”

“too late. i’m falling asleep. my naps are eternal.”

“Whatever you say, pal.”

“is this what datemates are for?”

“Maybe you should get one soon.”

“rude.”

My eyes start to droop as well. Hm, well. I thought there’d be better ways to spend the afternoon rather than just sleeping, but ah well—this is Sans. Besides, admittedly, this feels really nice and comforting.

I lean against one arm of the sofa and rest my head on my arms.

“I can’t reach my phone,” I mumble.

“what for?”

“Alarm. 10 minutes tops.”

“c’mon, let the nap take over you.”

“If we end up waking feeling groggy, that’s on you. I think I’m losing my legs already.”

“you offered and i humbly accepted.”

“G’night.”

When Papyrus comes home a few hours later, seeing us two sprawled across the couch fast asleep, he tries his best not to wake us up and gently places a blanket over us.


End file.
